leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darius/Development
|gameplay = |narrative = Graham 'Dinopawz' McNeill |artwork = Eric Canete Idette Winecoor Gabriela Downie Seung 'kse' Eun Kim T.J. Geisen Gutter Rat Timur Shevtsov Steve Zheng Jason Nguyen |visual = Juan Nuno Juan Nuno Seung 'kse' Eun Kim Alessandro Baldasseroni Jonboy Meyers Drew Gamble James Loy Martin Trevor Thernes Grace Liu |voice = Chuck Kourouklis }} Champion Sneak Peek - Darius, the Hand of Noxus By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Darius, the Hand of Noxus If you've ever been frustrated by your progress in a given position, you might want to look to , the Hand of Noxus, for inspiration. In order to secure his own advancement, this determined champion has repeatedly employed the foolproof method of his boss' head off. So whether you believe that the road to power is paved with the headless bodies of your enemies, or you simply think that a good beheading is a rather expedient method of dealing with red tape, we think you'll agree that Darius makes a fine addition to the League of Legends. * Riot Games does not endorse participation in any beheadings, decapitations or other incidences of fatal mayhem. In the event that you should experience sudden bouts of violence or rapid and very explicable career advancement, please consult your doctor or therapist. By purchasing Darius you absolve Riot Games of responsibility for any maniacal rampages that may ensue. Darius, the Hand of Noxus, Revealed By NeeksNaman Darius, the Hand of Noxus, Revealed If you're fond of cutting a swath through your enemies on the way to scoring that epic killing blow, look no further than , the Hand of Noxus. This focused and deadly warrior specializes in focused attacks and attrition damage, closing out his assault with heavy damage . At the heart of Darius' kit is his passive ability: . Darius' basic attacks and damaging abilities all cause the target to bleed for additional damage over time. This effect can stack up to five times, also giving Darius some bonus Movement Speed for each enemy champion currently afflicted and granting his other abilities additional effects. In team fights, Darius can start off by using to quickly apply his bleed on a number of enemies. These debuffs will not only give him a hefty Movement Speed bonus, but also interact with his other abilities for added effect. To pursue a fleeing enemy, the added speed from his passive combines with , an attack that slows the opponent and refunds part of the cooldown for each stack of currently affecting the target. Even in the event an adversary should start to slip away, Darius can use to pull them back within reach. Finally, to close out this relentless assault in an appropriately brutal manner, Darius can employ his ultimate ability . Leaping forward, Darius strikes a lethal blow that deals True Damage plus a hefty bonus for each stack of currently applied. Additionally, if Darius scores a killing blow in the process, the cooldown on is immediately refunded. This allows him to redouble and continue his bloody work on an additional opponent (or opponents, as the case may be) Watching this vicious champion dart through the fray, decapitating foe after foe in rapid succession can be a truly terrifying and epic sight! I= ;Hemorrhage Darius aims his attacks strategically, causing his target to bleed. This effect stacks up to five times. |-|Q= ;Decimate Darius swings his axe in a wide circle. Enemies struck by the blade take more damage than those struck by the shaft. |-|W= ;Crippling Strike Darius's next attack severs a crucial artery. As the target bleeds out, their movement and are . Crippling Strike's cooldown is lower the more its target. |-|E= ;Apprehend Darius hones his axe, granting him passive . When activated, Darius sweeps up his enemies with his axe's hook and them to him. |-|R= ;Noxian Guillotine Darius leaps to an enemy champion and strikes a lethal blow, dealing . This damage is increased for each stack of on the target. If Noxian Guillotine is a killing blow, its cooldown is refreshed. Gameplay update: Juggernauts By Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam Gameplay update: juggernauts We've always thought of as one of League's strongest cleanup fighters, the pentakill machine who'd outlast his enemies' attacks before his wounded enemies and getting his chop on. The problem was, while that fantasy is great, Darius almost never got to do any of it. Either you'd build damage on him and die before it was cleanup time, or build tanky and lack the damage to properly get your on. With this update, we're tweaking and giving the big guy's passive a new tool: . * Darius cuts enemies he attacks, causing them to bleed. can stack up to five times. * Whenever Darius executes an enemy with or fully stacks on a target, he gains Bloodrage for a few seconds. While under the effects of Bloodrage, Darius deals greatly increased physical damage and applies max stacks to all enemies he hits. }} The idea here is to give Darius the means to be Darius. The damage amp upon fully stacking Bloodrage is huge, but he still has to work to get it. Opponents will have to be much more cautious about letting the Hand of Noxus get his passive stacks going - preventing him from gaining stacks means he won't go into Bloodrage which, in turn, means he'll have a much harder time chaining his executions together. But when he does… well… there will be pentakills. Media Music= ;Related Music 2014 Season - Login Screen| Dunkmaster Darius - Login Screen| Dunkmaster Darius Soundtrack| Ignite (ft. Zedd) Worlds 2016 - League of Legends| Clash - Login Screen| VS 2018 God-King Darius - Login Screen| Demacia Vice Squad Music| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Darius Champion Spotlight| A New Dawn Cinematic - League of Legends| League of legends Dunk Master Darius preview| Dunkmaster Darius| Darius Fear League Animation Workshop| Darius Fear EPK| Darius Fear ENV pop| God King Darius & God King Garen Teaser| VS. 2018 Gameplay Trailer Animatic| Where Power Lies VS 2018 Legendary Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Battle of the God-Kings Versus 2018 Animated Trailer - League of Legends| Just One More League of Legends| SoloRenektonOnly Solo Darius League of Legends| Darius Painting process| Darius League Animation Workshop| |-|Gallery= Darius Teaser 01.jpg|Darius Teaser Darius Draven BloodBrothers Teaser.png|Darius "Blood Brothers" Teaser Darius Concept 01.png|Darius Concept 1 Darius Concept 02.png|Darius Concept 2 Darius Concept 03.png|Darius Concept 3 Darius Concept 04.jpg|Darius Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Darius Concept 05.jpg|Darius Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Darius Concept 06.jpg|Darius Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Darius Model 01.jpg|Darius Model 1 (by Riot Artists Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh and Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Darius Model 02.jpg|Darius Model 2 (by Riot Artists Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh and Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Noxus LoR Background.jpg|Darius "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01NX038-full.png|Darius "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01NX038T2-full.png|Darius "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 3 Darius Blood Of Noxus cover 01.jpg|Darius "Blood of Noxus" Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist ) Darius Blood Of Noxus cover 02.jpg|Darius "Blood of Noxus" Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist ) Kayn The Path of Shadows 03.jpg|Darius "The Path Of Shadows" Illustration (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Darius vs Garen Promo.png|Darius vs. Garen Illustration (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Darius Poro.jpg|Darius Poro Promo Darius ANewDawn Concept 01.jpg|Darius "A New Dawn" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Darius ANewDawn Concept 02.jpg|Darius "A New Dawn" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Darius ANewDawn Model 01.jpg|Darius "A New Dawn" Model 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Darius ANewDawn Model 02.jpg|Darius "A New Dawn" Model 2 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Darius ANewDawn Model 03.png|Darius "A New Dawn" Model 3 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Darius Fear Concept 01.jpg|Darius "Fear" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Darius Fear Concept 02.png|Darius "Fear" Concept 2 Darius Fear Concept 03.jpg|Darius "Fear" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Juan Nuno) Summoner's Code Update 01.png|Darius "Summoner's Code" Promo Champion Season 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 1 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Champion Season 2019 Promo 02.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 2 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Champion Season 2019 Promo 03.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 3 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Champion Season 2019 Promo 04.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 4 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Darius Season 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Season 2019 Darius Promo 1 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Darius Season 2019 Promo 02.jpg|Season 2019 Darius Promo 2 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Darius Season 2019 Promo 03.jpg|Season 2019 Darius Promo 3 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Darius Lord Concept 01.jpg|Lord Darius Concept (by Riot Artist David Kegg) Darius Bioforge Concept 01.jpg|Bioforge Darius Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Darius WoadKing Concept 01.jpg|Woad King Darius Concept (by Riot Artist David Kegg) Darius WoadKing Model 01.jpg|Woad King Darius Model Darius Dunkmaster Concept 01.jpg|Dunkmaster Darius Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Darius Dunkmaster Model 01.jpg|Dunkmaster Darius Model (by Riot Artist Drew Gamble) Darius Academy Concept 01.jpg|Academy Darius Concept (by Riot Artist James Loy Martin) Academy Adventures cover.png|Darius "Academy Adventures" Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Gutter Rat) Academy Adventures cover 02.jpg|Darius "Academy Adventures" Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Gutter Rat) Darius Dreadnova Concept 01.jpg|Dreadnova Darius Concept (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Darius Dreadnova Splash Concept 01.jpg|Dreadnova Darius Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Darius Dreadnova Splash Concept 02.jpg|Dreadnova Darius Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Versus 2018 Promo 01.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo 1 Versus 2018 Promo 02.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo 2 Darius God-King Model 01.jpg|God-King Darius Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Darius God-King Model 02.png|God-King Darius Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Darius Garen God-King Splash Concept 01.jpg|God King Darius and God King Garen Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Alex Flores and Pan Chengwei) Darius Garen God-King Splash Concept 02.jpg|God King Darius and God King Garen Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Alex Flores and Pan Chengwei) Summoner's Rift Versus 2018 background.png|Summoner's Rift Versus 2018 Loading Background Versus 2018 Promo Concept 01.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Timur Shevtsov) Versus 2018 Promo Concept 02.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Timur Shevtsov) Versus 2018 Promo Concept 03.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Versus 2018 Promo Model 01.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo Model (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Versus 2018 Icon Concept 01.jpg|Versus 2018 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Demacia Vice Thunderdome 2017.jpg|Demacia Vice Promo Darius HighNoon Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Darius Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Darius HighNoon Concept 02.jpg|High Noon Darius Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Darius HighNoon Concept 03.jpg|High Noon Darius Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Darius HighNoon Concept 04.jpg|High Noon Darius Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Darius HighNoon Model 01.png|High Noon Darius Model High Noon With Hell Before Them.jpg|High Noon Darius "With Hell Before Them" Illustration (by Riot Artist Jason Nguyen) |-|Summoner Icons= Darius Portrait profileicon.png|Darius Portrait Champie Darius profileicon.png|Champie Darius Darius Poro Icon.png|Darius Poro God-King Darius profileicon.png|God-King Darius Endless War profileicon.png|Endless War Forsaken Wolf profileicon.png|Forsaken Wolf Little Wolf profileicon.png|Little Wolf Crown of the Wolves profileicon.png|Crown of the Wolves Lupine Battleaxe profileicon.png|Lupine Battleaxe Wolf's Pact profileicon.png|Wolf's Pact Wolf Banner profileicon.png|Wolf Banner The Wolf profileicon.png|The Wolf VS 2018 profileicon.png|VS 2018 High Noon Darius Border profileicon.png|High Noon Darius Border High Noon Darius Chroma profileicon.png|High Noon Darius Chroma |-|Ward Skins= The Wolf Ward.png|The Wolf |-|Emotes= No Retreat Emote.png|No Retreat You're Next Emote.png|You're Next Standard sticker 02.png|Darius (Message Boards) LoL Facebook Icon 19.png|Darius (Facebook) Such War Emote.png|Such War VS 2018 Emote.png|VS 2018 What In Tarnation Emote.png|What In Tarnation Category:Champion development Category:Darius